Hiroshi
Hiroshi '(ひろし, Hiroshi, "Generous") is a strong dog daiyokai who grew up with Inuyasha's brother Sesshōmaru. Hiroshi trained with his father and became an incredible dog daiyokai. He possesses the legendary sword Sō'unga. Years later after the death of the Inu no Taishō and his father, Hiroshi goes on a journey to destroy the Shikon no Tama. He is eventually accompanied by a young beautiful human girl, Tsubaki Ikeda, a small raccoon dog demon, Izumo, a young female wolf demon, Ayame, and an adolescent yokai taikiya, Kohaku. Apperance Humanoid Form Just like most other strong dog daiyokai's, Hiroshi can assume a human like form. In this form, he takes the appearance of a handsome, young, pale skinned man, with red eyes. He has a lean, yet well built figure and is often compared to Sesshōmaru because of it. Hiroshi has white hair with red-orange highlights mixed in. Just like Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru, Hiroshi also possesses prominent canines True Form Hiroshi barely enters his giant dog form, but says that it looks leaner than Sesshōmaru's as most people mistake him for a fox demon when they see it. Outfit Hiroshi's signature part of his outfit is his red kimono like robe with a hood. The hood has white lines laced on the extremities of the top such as the front of the head and down the center of the body. Hiroshi usually wears loose fitting gray pants and goes barefoot. History His mother is a Dog Demon named Saaya and his father is the Inu no Taii the partner of the Inu no Taisho and the second strongest Dog Demon. When the Inu no Taisho and the Inu no Taii saved a village from a swarm of demons. After the village is saved, the Inu no Taii speaks to one of the women who is injured. This woman is Hiroshi's mother, Saaya. The Inu no Taii learns that this woman is the strongest demon in the village, but must hide it from the villagers. When the Inu no Taii learns that she is a strong Dog Demon, he offers for her to join their clan of Dog Demons to which she quickly accepts. The Inu no Taii's relationship with Saaya quickly escalated and they began to fall for one another and decided to marry. Soon Saaya became pregnant with Hiroshi and he was soon born to the loving couple. At a young age, Hiroshi began training alongside Sesshomaru and together they developed their powers. In his later years when the current Inu no Taisho died, Hiroshi's father told Hiroshi to take the So'unga and save the world from the evil that is about to come. After his father's words, Hiroshi took the blade and left the village to persue the danger. Soon afterward, Hiroshi's father died in battle and Sesshomaru left as well to persue his brother's sword, the Tessaiga. Hiroshi soon went to see a lady who was believed to have the ability to see the future. She told Hiroshi that the evil will not be defeated by him, but that his role will lead to the destruction of this evil. Once he heard these words from her, he left to persue the evil power he felt throughout the feudal world. Personality Since Hiroshi trained as a child with strong demons such as his father, He is very powerful and confident, but keeps a calm demeanor when fighting. Hiroshi's father taught him the importance of someone's life and taught him to respect others even if they are weaker than you. Because of these lessons, Hiroshi is a very kind, brave person who acts in an instant rarely hesitating in a dire situation. He considers everyone as an important member and receives much respect for it even from characters such as Koga. Despite his kind personality, Hiroshi can be quite aggresive in situations. These situations mostly having to do with his friends, family, or people that are bullying weaker people. His aggression is usually from his strong sense of right and wrong. His aggression can also cause him to hold intense grudges aganist people that have done wrong. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Hiroshi's strong yokai bloodline gives him incredible superhuman strength. His strength has startled many friends and even enemies in combat. At one time, Izumo was comically stuck under a giant tree and all of Hiroshi's team members tried to move the tree off of him; however, when Hiroshi arrives on the scene, he tells all of them to stand back and he proceeds to toss the tree a couple of miles away with a single toss. He performed this act with little effort and his friends were speechless because of it. Just like other dog demons, Hiroshi can easily bend metal. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Not too many other creatures can outrun or outmaneuver Hiroshi. He can outrun packs of wolves and stampedes of wild animals. Along with this amazing speed, Hiroshi is also extremelly agile. He can leap off of a large mountain and land on the ground below without the ground giving way. Despite his speed and agility he says that there are still some better then him like Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha, and Koga *'Superhuman Stamina: 'Hiroshi's stamina far exceeds that of any human or any average demon. He has the ability to form spectacular feats such as leaping through a forest of trees without even breathing heavily afterward. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Hiroshi has described himself as being someone who can take more hits than most other demons. He can even withstand the harsh miasma of demons such as Naraku without being fazed at first. Hiroshi can withstand multiple slashes even from strong blades such as the Tessaiga and the Bakusaiga. *'Regeneration: Whenever Hiroshi gets injured, His recovery rate is accelerated compared to that of an average demon. When Hiroshi was fighting Inuyasha and got slashed multiple times by the Tessaiga, he was completely recovered by the next day. Hiroshi says that his anatomy is also different from that of a humans. Hiroshi says that his bones are a little harder than that of a humans or an average demons. He says its important because this is the only way for him to utilize his strength. *'Superhuman Senses: '''Just like other dog demons, Hiroshi has enhanced sight, hearing and smell. His senses are so precise that he can smell certain odors from miles away. Along with his enhanced sense of smell, He also has a fortified vision. Hiroshi can see things in detail from miles away as well. He can also see brief openings in battle with his vision. Just like Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru, Hiroshi's hearing is enhanced tremendously. His hearing is so keen that he could hear Izumo and Ayame talking about dogs and comparing them to Hiroshi when they were at the foot of a mountain from the top of the same mountain. Unlike Inuyasha however, Hiroshi's sense of taste is not as sensitive and he can eat some spicy foods without it being too hot. *'Master Swordsmanship: Hiroshi's skills with his blade of choice, the So'unga, are quite skillfull. With his blade he was able to even overpower strong enemies such as The Three Demonic Devils. Many enemies have described Hiroshi's style of swordsmanship as being quite unique because he utilizes his sword and his body in skillfull coordination. Because of this, his style is very unpredictable and tends to catch his enemies by surprise. Hiroshi would train when he was a child with his father for hours and hours until he mastered what his father wanted him to. His strong commitment is why Hiroshi has such dexterity when it comes to swordplay. *'Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Despite being well-versed in swordplay, Hiroshi can fight hand to hand quite well, and usually fights this way when fightning weaker demons or when he spars with his allies. Hiroshi uses quick attacks that surprise his enemies, but aren't to strong. He explains to Izumo that sometimes it is better to strike first than to strike harder. This way of combat has proved to be very effective as he was able to overcome some strong demons such as Ginto while fightning bare handed. Techniques *'Moju Jaakusō '''(猛獣邪悪爪, Savage Beast Evil Claws) '''Evil Beast Claws in the english dub: This is Hiroshi's basic hand to hand attack it is similar to Inuyasha's''' Sankon Tessō'. Hiroshi simply concentrates Yoki into his claws very quickly and then slashes at the enemy leaving a trail of Yoki behind the attack. The attack is capable of splitting giant boulders in two. Despite it's power, it is weaker than Inuyasha's attack and weaker than Sesshōmaru's '''Dokkasō. '''The attack is nonetheless a powerful one as he is still able to cause damage to both Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru. *'Kigetsu Kurosō''' (鬼月黒爪, Demon Moon Black Claws)' Black Moon Claws' in the english dub: This is Hiroshi's long range projectile attack that he can use with his claws. Hiroshi simply concentrates and hardens Yoki around his claws and swipes them down sending a black, crescent shaped projectile flying at the enemy. The attack is also similar to Inuyasha's Hijin Kessō. 'Just like Inuyasha, He laucnches the projectile and hardens the yoki, but unlike the Blades of Blood, Hiroshi can change the size dramatically. *'Maken no Juhi '''(魔犬の樹皮, Demon Dog Bark) '''Great Demon Bark in the english dub: This is a unique attack developed by Hiroshi's father that was taught to him at a young age. Hiroshi uses this as a second long range attack. He breaths in a moderate amount of Yoki and then releases it from his mouth explosively sending waves of Yoki at the enemy. The attack is capable of destroying trees, rocks, and leaving holes in giant mountains. Hiroshi can even change the size of the bark making it larger and wider in size depending on how much Yoki is used. Weapons Sō'unga '''(叢雲牙 lit. Amassing Cloud Fang): A special sword created by Totosai's grandfather out of a Dragon's fang. The Dragon fought The Great Dog Demon of the time and lost resulting in it's death, but the dragon held a strong grudge towards him so the evil in it rose even after its death. This gave the blade a great Jaki that made it impossible for most demons to wield without succumbing to it's control; however, over time the Dragon's evil has been subdued in the blade and Hiroshi's will has overpowered that of the So'unga's creating a blade that is gentler and not as destructive. Despite this however, Hiroshi never allows for any demons or humans to wield it as it can still take control over them. Powers '''So'unga's Sheath: Just like the Tessaiga, the So'unga has a barrier affect that can protect Hiroshi from harm; however, unlike the Tessaiga, the So'unga's barrier is placed on it to also reduce the influence of it's evil over humans and weak demons. Hiroshi can also call the So'unga back with the sheath. Kenatsu (検圧器, Pressure Gauge): This is a special skill that only a few swordsmen can perform. Hiroshi sees the yoki of a demon and then cuts it with is own to destroy or harm them. This attack allows for him to attack a demon without touching them. Ittai-atsu '(一体圧, Hell Pressure): This skill showcases Hiroshi's mastery with his So'unga. Hiroshi essentially uses Kenatsu, but instead of performing it with Yoki, he uses Jaki. This ability is unique to the So'unga since the blade came from an evil dragon with strong Jaki. 'Shido '(死道, The Path of Death): This is the technique that gives the So'unga it's title as the blade of hell along with it's own raw powers. The technique makes the So'unga open a portal to Hell. Hiroshi stabs the blade into the ground and releases enough Jaki to create some Miasma and cause the ground to "bleed", as said by Izumo. After this, the blood expands into a puddle large enough for bodies to fit through and a portal to Hell is created. 'Kishikaisei (起死回生, Revival of the Dead): This is another one of the So'unga's trademark techniques. Hiroshi swings the blade and revives dead souls into corpses. Hiroshi uses this technique by releasing the "blood" of the So'unga and it seeps into the ground and brings up corpses that can fight for Hiroshi. He uses this attack for a large scale advantage and for a distraction. Ryu no Hoko '''(竜の咆哮, Roar of the Dragon): The signature technique of the So'unga. Hiroshi concentrates large amounts of Jaki and Yoki around the blade and then swiftly sweeps the blade in front of him sending a large wave of demonic energy towards the enemy. The english dub name for the attack is the '''Dragon Roar. Kita no Ryuge '(北の竜牙, Dragon Fang of the North): One of Hiroshi's main short range attacks. He quickly charges both Jaki and Yoki around the edges of So'unga and slashes the enemy with the enhanced blade. The attack is his quickest and moves at blinding speeds. Most enemies attacked by it don't even know what happened at first. ' Gokuryuuha '(獄龍破, Hell/Prison Dragon Blast): Is Hiroshi's strongest attack, and is more destructive than Inuyasha's Backlash Wave and Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike. Hiroshi uses this attack by first concentrating large amounts of Jaki into a giant sphere while creating a twister of Yoki around it. While the attack is charging, A giant tornado is created while destroying the area around sending rubble in all sorts directions. When the attack is fully charged, Hiroshi sends the So'unga in a downward sweep and sends the giant twister forward at devastating high speeds. Hiroshi uses this attack only when he must and rarely uses it when his friends are in too close of a vicinity. 'Jigoku no Ryūō (地獄の龍王, The Hell Dragon King): Hiroshi learns this technique in the battle with the Band of Seven members, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu. The So'unga connects with the energy only found in hell itself and then transfers it into the owner. This technique showcases ones mastery of the blade. If one is not the master of the So'unga, then the blade will use the energy to take over the owner's mind creating a demon unmatched. This occurs when Hiroshi first performs the technique unknowingly while getting overpowered. In response to his pain, the So'unga performs the technique and Hiroshi is transformed into the Hell Dragon King, the final form of the So'unga. Hiroshi's body is completely altered. He now resembles the look of a human moreso and his hair is black. He now has white armor and his clothes are black. The shape of the blade itself is also changed as it is now moreso of a claymore than a traditional blade. Once Hiroshi trains with this technique he undergoes one final change. Totosai states that if one masters this technique they have become the master of the So'unga. Black Steel So'unga Kuroko So'unga '(黒鋼叢雲牙, Black Steel Amassing Cloud Fang): Similar to the Tessaiga, The So'unga has the special ability to absorb the abilities of extremely powerful demons, usually ones with large amounts of Jaki. Hiroshi gained this blade after defeating and slaying one of the Three Devils, Ginto. The So'unga's blade becomes pitch black and extremely hard. The blade is believed to be able to break through any defense. '''High Resistance and Defence Abilities: '''This So'unga blade is super resitant and can spread steel to other areas in order to protect them. 'Tekkō Kāten (鉄鋼カーテン, Iron Steel Curtain): Utilising the blades ability to move the steel around an area, Hiroshi can create a giant wall of black steel. He has used this technique on occassions to protect his friends from strong attacks. The wall is described as unbreakable by many of Hiroshi's allies such as Koga. Kuroko Bakuhatsu '(黒鋼爆発, Black Steel Explosion): Hiroshi now uses the hard black steel as a dangerous offense. He concentrates Yoki and Jaki around the So'unga and then swings down on the opponent creating an explosion of the energy once the attack makes contact with the ground or the enemy. The technique also sends shrapnel in all sorts of directions causing additional damage. 'Hagane Rein (鋼レイン, Steel Rain): Hiroshi focuses power into the blade and the blade becomes thicker with the steel expanding to a certain point. Once this point is reached, Hiroshi swings his blade in a horizontal line sending shards made of steel in the intended direction. The powerful technique has defeated some powerful demons. River So'unga Kawa So'unga '(川叢雲牙, River Amassing Cloud Fang): After Hiroshi slays Ginto's brother, Senbai, his So'unga changes once more to another form once the Jaki of Senbai is absorbed. Now the blade is blue and the hilt is changed to a blue tint as well. The So'unga can now use large amounts of water in its attacks and has full command of water. 'Kasen Ryōbi '(河川竜尾, River Dragon Tail): This is a simple technique that is quite affective in dispatching seriously powerful demons. Hiroshi focuses high levels of jaki into thin stripes of water that layer the blade creating an extra powerful sword. He then does some fancy flips while approching the enemy and then slices right through them creating massive damage. This is the exact technique that slayed the strongest of the Three Devils, Ōkaku. 'Shogekiha '(衝撃波, Shockwave): This is Hiroshi's main attack while using this blade. It is a super destructive attack that creates a massive surge of water from the ground beneath Hiroshi and causes the enemy to go falling into the air. This is used as a surprise by Hiroshi as most enemies either don't see it coming or don't think of it as a threatening technique. Shoki So'unga '''Shoki So'unga '(瘴気叢雲牙, Bad Air Amassing Cloud Fang): Just like with the other blades, Hiroshi aqcuires it after slaying one of the Three Devils, Ōkaku. He had the ability to manipulate Miasma perfectly and after Hiroshi slays him, the So'unga absorbs this simple ability and can now create and control Miasma easily without causing harm to Hiroshi. '''Jigoku no Kantai (地獄の艦隊, Hells Fleet): This is an advanced version of Hiroshi's Kishikaisei 'technique. Hiroshi now has more control of the dead and can create even more. An added advantage of this technique is that now the bodies possess Miasma within them. This creates a danger to the enemy as they will be affected when they slay the dead warriors. The dead also gain the ability to breath the poison within their bodies and can breath it out in a fog like attack at the enemy. 'Kemonoiki '(獣息, Beast Breath): This is a simple technique that utilises the Miasma created from this blade. Hiroshi rotates the blade like a fan in front of him and the Miasma is blasted toward the enemy causing the poison to affect them quicker while blowing them away. 'Shikkuso Akuriyō (シックス悪竜, Six Evil Dragons): This is essentially Hiroshi's strongest attack. Hiroshi first releases massive amounts of Miasma to cover the area that he will attack. He then strikes the ground with the So'unga and releases more Miasma and Jaki from the cut in the ground. The Miasma then rises high into the air above all else in the shape of massive dragons. The dragons become more detailed as they rise into the air. They then seperate and fan down attacking the ground in the six directions around Hiroshi below the enemies. The enemies are sent flying and badly damaged while they are also being attacked by the intense poison that only the dragons hold. The dragons can also change direction, change size, or breath poison. The Demon Swordsmith, Tsuinkaku, states that this technique is the embodiment of Hell. Trivia Category:Males